Invite
by KyraEnsui
Summary: Tyki wants Kanda to come for Noah's annual Halloween party with the help of others. [Tyki x Kanda] [COMPLETED]
1. Beginning

**Author's Note:** This will be some kind of multi-part one-shot fic for holiday theme. What happened between Lenalee and Kanda? I'll explain that later in a different story. As for what kind of outfit that Kanda will wear? I'm keeping it as a surprise. =3

 **Pairing:** Tyki x Kanda. Lavi x Lenalee.

* * *

"I said NO! I will not attend that stupid party!" as Kanda slammed the door hard. Allen flinched back a bit and sighed in defeat.

Allen felt a gloved hand on his shoulder and looked back to see Lavi. He sighed more as he turned and placed his head on Lavi's shoulder. Lavi patted Allen on his back.

"What am I going to do now? Kanda declined the invitation for next month's party." Allen mumbled, but loud enough for Lavi to hear it.

Lavi chuckled while patting Allen. "We know how Yuu is. Say, what if we can trick him to come? I have an excellent idea."

Allen looked up with his eyes shimmering in hope. Lavi laughed and whispered to him about his plan. Allen tried to suppress his giggle the more he hears. When Lavi finished explaining his secret plan, they both hold their chuckle and sneak off to start hatching their plan.

Kanda was in a foul mood since this morning with Allen came by his room to tell him about a party thrown by his other family. They wanted to invite some of the exorcists to participate and temporary truce. He snorted at the truce part. What pissed him off the most is the theme of the party, Halloween. He despises the holiday; actually, he despises all holidays especially Christmas. But most of all, he did not want to see that bastard phasing Noah. Every freakin' time he has to encounter him, every parts of his body (except a certain place) gets violated by his touch. Even worst when he comes once in awhile at night, before bed, to give him a good night kiss. Kanda eventually kicked him out, but after that man had stolen some kisses and probably a few bites. He growled internally as he still have that "love mark" (which that bastard likes to call it) from two nights ago.

As he walked towards the training room, he saw Lenalee waiting for him at the hallway. Kanda felt some kind of chilly tingle in his senses when he saw Lenalee smiling at him. A different kind of smile which he knew that she wanted something from him. He ignored her as he walked past by until he felt a tug on his sleeve.

He didn't bother looking at her. "What is it, Lenalee?"

She gently swung his arm a bit. "I heard. Please come, Kanda. I'm going too, you know."

"The answer is still no even if you beg." in his stern voice.

She stopped swinging his arm. However, Kanda regretted peeking back when he saw her giving him those puppy eyes and both of her hands are now holding onto his sleeves. With extra effect, she sniffled and moved a bit closer to him. He doesn't show it, but Kanda can feel slightly panic inside.

"I am going to tell brother what happened two months ago during a mission together." she spoke softly.

Kanda froze still. He rather not to deal with Komui at all. That man will torment him every single day at every single minute with his damn robot of his. Or not give him missions at all. Kanda facepalm and groan with limited options.

"Fine. I'll go to that stupid party." he groan some more.

Lenalee's eyes twinkled in delight and hugged him. "Thank you Kanda! Plus you have to wear the costume I choose too!"

"WAIT. WHAT?! I only accept attending, not wearing no freakin' costume. Lenalee-" he was cut off when she glared at him.

If his eyes were playing tricks, he swears that Lenalee was surrounded by fire with devilish eyes. It must run in their family, both her and Komui.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine..."

She reverted back to her angel self. "And you have no say to what I choose. Okay?" as she held her pinky finger.

Kanda stared a bit and begrudgingly intertwined his with hers. She smiled and gave him one last hug. "You're the best, Kanda! Don't forget!"

He watched her leave and facepalm again. He sighed knowing he already seal his own death wish and went into the training room to release some frustration.

Lenalee giggled when she saw the boys hiding around the corner of the hallway as she turned. She gave them the okay sign. Allen and Lavi sighed in relief.

"Well, that's part one of the plan!" Lavi said excitedly.

"How did you know that Kanda will listen to Lenalee?" Allen cocked his head to the side.

"Tsk tsk Allen. She and Yuu known each other since Lenalee was eight! And he has soft spot for her too~~ I can see~" as he gently tap his unpatch eye.

"So Allen, does Tyki have any preferences?" Lenalee asked.

Allen blinked. "Wait. How did you know-?"

Lenalee giggled and smiled. "Female intuition."

The moment Allen opened his mouth, a familiar black and white checked door with red door frame and heart at the top appeared behind him and a huge gust of wind blew at the three exorcists when the door opened. A hand came out from darkness and grabbed Allen by his collar, dragging him in the door. Subconsciously, he grabbed Lavi by his arm which he grabbed Lenalee's and the door closed when they were fully enveloped by darkness.

Allen groan in pain when he fell on his back with Lavi's body criss-crossing him. Allen glared at the jerk who pulled him while holding onto Lenalee from the fall. Lenalee blushed slightly as she was embraced in one of his arms which Lavi immediately got up and pulled her away from him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't be like that Bookman Junior. I'm only saving the lovely lady from her fall." as he puffed his last bit of cigarette and flicking behind him. "So, did he accept it, Shounen?"

Allen got up and dusted himself. "He did. Thanks to Lenalee."

He smirked and playfully clap his hands together. "I should give you my thank you gift."

Lavi tsk'd and swayed his index finger at him. "No no Tyki. Stay away from my Lenalee."

Tyki laughed as he combed back his hair when Lenalee buried herself in Lavi's chest, feeling slightly embarrassed with his declaration.

Allen placed his hands on his waist and shifted his body slightly left. "The main question is what kind of outfit do you want Kanda to wear? He agreed to whatever Lenalee suggested so pick wisely, Tyki."

Tyki hummed. He grinned mischievously and held out five different cards in front of them. "You see, I had a hard time choosing so I thought of letting you three pick one randomly. Honestly, I like them all."

"I'll let you choose, Allen." Lavi looked down at Lenalee. "Right Lenalee."

She nodded.

Allen gulped as he closed his eyes and blindly pointed the second card to Tyki's right. The rest of the cards disappeard and the chosen card flew in front of Tyki. He held the card between his index and middle finger and smirked so evilly.

The three exorcists gulped. Tyki carefully flipped the card over and their jaws dropped open. There was no way Kanda willingly wear THAT outfit.

"I'll have this outfit ready and delivered two days before the party. I'm already feeling excited." as he gently tapped the edge of the card on his lip.

Lavi loosen his hold on Lenalee as she turned to speak to Tyki. "Don't you need his measurements?"

Tyki grinned which made Allen, Lavi and Lenalee felt a jolting chill down their spines. "I have no worries about that, my dear. I personally know every single inch of his measurements of his body."

Lavi and Allen screamed in unison. "WE DON'T NEED TO KNOW YOUR PERVERTED SEX LIFE."

Tyki laughed out loud. "If you really need to know, your beautiful and yet, feisty friend is still..." as he tried to find a good description, "innocence. All I did was touching him teasingly. He does make some wonderful sounds. I wonder how he sounds when I-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT." both Allen and Lavi covered their ears.

Lenalee giggled. "I think we should head back before they noticed we're gone without notice. We shall await for your package for Kanda."

"Thank you, little lady. I'll show you all the way out...gently~" as he snapped his fingers.

The moment he finished saying, they were immediately standing where they were before, in the hallway. All three blinked until they heard something growled and yelling at them from behind.

"The hell you fools standing like idiots there. That stupid Komui has a mission." Kanda exasperated since he had to search for them. "Where the hell did you all went?"

"Oh. No where particular, Kanda~" Lenalee responded so happily.

Kanda raised his brow and just sighed. "Hurry up." And walked away.

Lenalee grabbed both Lavi's and Allen's hand, and followed Kanda as she dragged them along.


	2. Check

**Author's Note:** I decided to make this fic a story instead of multiply one-shot and probably throwing some curve-balls later on. I'm still refreshing and studying English as it is my 2nd language so I apologize for any confusion.

All Hallow's Evening is another term for Halloween per Wikipedia.

* * *

 **[Two weeks later]**

Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda stood silently shocked in front of a huge Victorian door that connects the huge mansion they're standing in front of. Allen just stood there quietly and nervously next to them.

"I'm going home now!" as Kanda was the first to break the silence.

The other two broke out of the trance and tried to stop their friend from leaving when they heard Allen squeaked in surprise. When Kanda turned around, his whole view and exit was blocked by a big, muscular man wearing no shirt, but a huge jacket. Kanda looked up to see one menacing smile. The man hoisted Kanda up quickly and placed him on his broad shoulder while yanking Mugen out of his waist and giving it to Allen, who silently took it.

"You go nowhere. You come in." the man telling Kanda.

Kanda was colorfully cursing at him and tried kicking and punching him which the man laughed so loudly and walked forward as he pushed the entrance hard as it slammed open loud and wide. The three exorcists still stood nervously and silently, but follow suit into the mansion. The moment they stepped into the huge place, the door closed behind them quickly.

Lavi whispered to Allen, "That's one way to make Kanda to come in, willingly..."

Allen whispered back, "I guess they told Skinn to make sure Kanda doesn't run away?"

No soon as Allen finished talking, a huge faint of blur came charging past a surprised Lavi and Allen felt a crushing hold around his body as he was lifted up and twirling around.

Lenalee stood near Lavi and both went embarrassed as they both witness their friend trying to get loose from the man of the house, Mana aka the Earl.

"Allen, welcome home!" as Mana stopped twirling, but continue with his death grip hug.

"Now now Mana. You need to release dear Allen now before you suffocate him." as another voice came down the stair where he stopped beside Lavi.

"Neah..." as Allen tried to regain his breathing while sitting on the floor after Mana released him.

Timcampy flew straight to Neah and landed on his shoulder where he was greeted with a gentle pat and tickle from him. Neah turned his head to the left to see Skinn still holding onto the frustrated Japanese exorcist.

He chuckled and pointed upstairs behind him. "Take him to that room."

Skinn happily obliged and took his wiggly, frustrated capture to his special room. Both Lenalee and Lavi tilted both heads slightly as they watched their friend being taken away with a soft embarrassed chuckle.

"Lulubell will take you both to your rooms and Allen-"

"Allen~!" another high, squeaky happy voice breeze through them all and crash landed on sitting Allen.

Allen didn't have time to prepare as he fell back hard on the floor. His oxygen supply being cut off again by the crushing hug. He wonders what's with them and their death hugs.

"Road dear. You need to let Allen breathe." Neah mentioned as he can see Allen's face turning white.

"I'm sorry Allen! But I can take you to your room! I personally made it for you!" as she quickly got up and dragged Allen by his wrist up to his room while he tries to bring back his own composure.

Lavi and Lenalee just stood dumbfounded with all the processed scenes happening in front of them.

"Please forgive our rudeness as we haven't properly greeted for your arrivals." as Mana stepped in front of them and bow like a gentleman.

"Ah. It's not a problem..." as Lenalee stopped to think how to address him.

"Please call me Mana." as he took her hand and gave a gentle kiss.

Lenalee blushed a bit and courtly bows back. "My name is Lenalee Lee."

Mana smiled. He looked at another person standing next to her and made a ghostly smirk. "You must be Bookman's Junior?"

Lavi quietly nodded while watching her hand was still in Mana's hand, but shrug it off. "I'm Lavi. And I am not jealous as it is proper etiquette to greet a pretty lady."

He smiled and winked at Lenalee. She went full red and quickly covered her face with both of her hands. Lavi busted out laughing while both Neah and Mana quietly smiled.

A few minutes later, Skinn slammed the door open hard and quickly walked in, tossed Kanda harshly on the bed, and left immediately as he closed the door hard. Kanda ticked more as he heard the door's lock clicked. He was locked in.

"Che." as Kanda slowly slid at the edge of the bed.

He glanced around of his supposed room where it was decorated in gentle lighter shades of blue and black. The feel of silk where his hands were resting upon the bed; it matches with the veil canopy decorated around the bedposts.

Kanda carefully took off his boots, got up from his seat and placed them near the door frame. He strolled around the room, gazing at how beautifully decorated the room was; he stopped near the vanity table and traced gently around the mirror's frame. It was carved beautifully and smooth which made Kanda smiled. A flower carving, specifically lotuses with prickly vines wrapping around them.

He stopped and growled at the sudden intrusion. Strong, firm arms wrapped around his waist, pulling his body closer behind and a chin resting on top of his shoulder. His ear tickled at the soft touch of those curly locks followed by a chaste kiss on his jawline. Kanda glared straight at the man in the mirror.

The man chuckled as he kept one arm strong and firm in his grasp while using his free hand to trace along his smooth collar line and moving slowly upwards on his neck. Kanda's breathing hitched, with his body acting on its own as he leans back, resting onto the man's shoulder. Tracing now on his jawline, his fingers stopped underneath his chin as he cupped it up gently, and leaning down slowly to capture those pink lips.

He chuckled as he felt resistances from him, but it was simply because Kanda didn't want to be dominated (which he has been since the beginning of their courtship). The moment their mouth parted, Kanda elbowed him hard in the stomach as he turned around glared at him.

"You stupid, perverted Noah! The hell you dragged me here for?!" Kanda wiping his mouth with his jacket sleeve.

He coughed a bit and straighten himself up while wincing slightly from the hit. "You're rough as always, love."

"Shut the hell up, Tyki. Why the hell I was dragged here for?"

Tyki hummed and placed one of his hand in his pant's pocket, pulling out a rolled up tape with bunch of lines and numbers. Kanda looked dumbfound at it.

"I need your measurements, my dear Yuu~ It seems the seamstress didn't like how I gave her my descriptive measurements of your lovely body." Tyki smirk mischievously as he remember how beet red she was when got into details before being slapped at on the cheek.

"You deserved it, you pervert." as Kanda saw the red hint on Tyki's right cheek.

"Will you be so kind and take off your jacket? Better yet, taking off all your clothes would be-" he was interrupted by the quick slapped in the face by Kanda's jacket.

"Shut your damn mouth and hurry up. The sooner this gets done, the sooner I can go home!" Kanda exasperated.

Tyki chuckled and folded up his jacket as he placed it on the bed. He walked back at his scowling exorcist and smiled. "Just turn around and have your arms extend straight out to the side."

"Che." as Kanda willingly obeyed. "Don't do anything funny or perverted."

Tyki simply smirked and extended his measuring tape to and from Kanda's both wrists. Kanda shivered slightly as he felt ghostly touches behind him as Tyki took measurements from his back collar line down to his ankle. Shoulder to shoulder, underarm to his waist, and waist to his ankle, Kanda knew this man was using one of his annoying abilities to touch him underneath his clothes!

Kanda's breathing suddenly hitched and bite down his lips from having any (pleasurable) sounds coming out as Tyki moved down between his legs, slightly spreading them apart. Quick measurements around his waist, wrists and finally his neckline, Kanda quickly turned around and grabbed Tyki by his collar shirt.

"Didn't I warned you about doing anything perverted?!" he glared straight into his golden eyes.

Tyki smiled. "I only took measurements, love. Nothing else~"

"You used your damn ability to go underneath my clothes!"

He laughed. "You never said that I can't used it."

Kanda growled and forcefully release Tyki away as he went to grab his jacket from the bed. "You're done. I'm leaving now!"

He felt a sudden grip on his wrist and was forced down hard on his back on the bed. Kanda got up quickly, but Tyki straddled over his body on top of his waist, pinning down both of Kanda's wrists beside his head.

"What the hell? Let go of me, Tyki Mikk!" as he struggled from his unusual stronger grip.

Kanda's body stiffed immediately. It wasn't his usual laugh. It was more sinister and playfully dark. He looked up to see his golden eye slit like a dragon, thin and narrow; his tan skin ashen in color. His attire was now one white sleeveless coat showing off his muscular arm, with his muscular chest slightly exposed and black leather pant.

Tyki smirked as he moved both Kanda's wrists over his head and pinning down hard with only one hand. Using his free hand, he repeated his earlier process of tracing along his jawline and neckline. Kanda snarled.

He unbutton two of Kanda's shirt and gliding apart as Tyki bent down and licking sinfully slow on his now exposed collar and neck. Kanda bit down his lips hard, with his body shivering hard as Tyki's wandering hand went between his legs, spreading apart as the intruding body made itself comfortable in between and teasingly brushing over their erections. Tyki chuckled and licked his lips as he saw him arched his body slightly before forcing it down quick.

Tyki went back down to his neck, licking and biting it without breaking the skin. His hand underneath his shirt, tracing around his chest while purposing avoiding his buds. His tongue traced upwards from his neck to his jaw and finally, stopping beside his ear and licking around the lope area and nipping the outside of his lope.

He glided his hand down along Kanda's side, resting under his thigh and raising up in an arch. Using his annoying ability (which Kanda keeps calling it when he uses it), he phased underneath the pant's fabric and using his middle finger to glide between his butt cheeks teasingly.

Tyki darted his tongue immediately into his mouth the moment Kanda opened to yell at him. His tongue exploring and licking every inch inside of his hot mouth while hand continue to rub along with his finger still purposing going in alongside.

 **KNOCK.**

Tyki growled and broke off the kiss along with removing his hand that were inside Kanda's pant. Slightly irritated, "Yes?"

"Dinner time, Tyki. Need you both in the dining hall in ten minutes."

"Understand, Neah." as Tyki tilted his head back while combing his hair as he reverted back.

At the other side of the door, Neah just leaned back on the wall near the door with his arms crossed. He glanced at Wisely who was standing next to him with his arms crossed behind his back. Neah came up to wake up Wisely when he felt Tyki's Noah emerging while passing by. He mentally wake up Wisely while standing near the room where Japanese exorcist was in.

After loud shuffles and screaming curses, the door flew opened and out stormed a fuming, with his flushed red cheeks, Japanese exorcist who quickly glared at both Neah and Wisely and stomped out. Neah held his hand up and flicked his index finger at Tyki's head the moment he stepped out.

"You were only supposed to take his measurements and nothing else, Tyki." as his same hand curled up in a ball and gently tap his head.

Tyki chuckled softly and sighed. "It got the best of me. Seeing that kind of beauty, I just want to slowly taint and break him piece by piece."

Neah chuckled. He walked close to Tyki and whispered into his ears. "He is a God's child who was born in the murkiness of the Human's darkness. Just like a beautiful lotus."

Tyki smiled.

Neah patted on Tyki's chest. "Don't rush, Tyki. After all, he's still a child."

Neah laughed as he walked away with Wisely following him behind. Tyki facepalm and laughed while combing his locks.

"I'll be patient and wait for All Hallow's Evening to come." he smirked happily and sinister at the same time as Tyki followed behind them.

 _"That's when you cannot escape, my beautiful lotus."_


	3. Test and Seduction

**Author's Note:** My brain was racking to finish this chapter before this week end. I started halfway a few days ago and stopped to work on another chapter for **Dark Heaven** which it's only two-thirds done. There is one more chapter to go! It will be posted on Halloween day!

* * *

 **[Two weeks before All Hallow's Eve]**

"Say Allen, do you know how and when Tyki became infatuated with Yuu?"

Allen peered over his three towers of empty plates. "I don't know how, but I can guess when. About two months ago."

Lavi tapped his chin. "You mean the mission that Yuu went with Lenalee in France?"

Allen nodded with a foot long, half eaten meatball sandwich in his mouth.

"Hmm... I heard they both had a slight problem in retrieving that particular innocence." as Lavi folded his arms and rubbing his chin. "I tried asking Komui about it, but he knew nothing beside what their reports said."

"How about asking Lenalee? It's better to hear it directly." as Allen munches on his matarashi dango.

Lavi plopped himself on the table and sighed. "She won't tell me either. All I got was a giggle from her."

"Ah man. If only- Oh hey Lenalee!" as Allen waved at her across the cafeteria.

"Allen! And Lavi too!" as she strolled across the room with her tray in hand. She sat next to Lavi while putting her tray down and looked at him. "What's wrong, Lavi?"

"You won't tell us what happened two months ago. We're just trying to understand Tyki's infatuation with Yuu." Lavi mumbled.

Lenalee giggled. "I can't say since I know you two will tease Kanda endlessly."

Lavi pouted. Allen sighed.

"But-"

Lenalee got interrupted by a huge blur breezing across her view with a loud thud next to Allen as it spooked him and Lavi. Standing next to Allen was one fiery swordsman with a death glare that can outmatch a devil, he snarled at the petite boy.

"I WILL MAIM THAT NOAH. TAKE THIS CRAP BACK TO HIM NOW, MOYASHI."

Allen was petrified to respond back. Lenalee noticed. "It came! How is it, Kanda?"

Both Lavi's and Allen's jaws dropped. She was one courageous woman and probably the only woman who can tolerate Kanda especially with his bad attitude.

Kanda quickly glared at her. "I will not wear that shit. Forget it, Lena. It's more suited for you."

"Thank you, Kanda! But it was made specifically for you~ It is not so bad! Just one night!" as she smiled so sweetly.

"Lenalee Lee, you're lucky I knew you longer or else I maim you too. You had some part of this too!"

She stood up from her seat and walked up to Kanda, staring up at him. "Are you going to wear it or not?"

"Hell NO!"

A creepy smile crept on her face while keeping her eye contact with Kanda's. "Allen. Lavi."

Their ears perked up and they sat up straight immediately while they gulped.

"Two months ago, Kanda and I had a mission with General Tiedoll in France and we encountered most of your family there, Allen. We didn't know after we left the place and encountered several hundreds of Akumas along the way back."

Both boys nodded.

Kanda growled.

Lenalee kept her smile. "We had to do an undercover work and that was when Tyki started his courting with Kanda until now."

"Stop it now, Lena." as Kanda clenched his hands hard.

"I was so jealous that night!" as she wiped her imaginary tear. "Kanda, you literally swoon every person that night!"

"FINE. I WILL WEAR THIS SHIT SO STOP IT RIGHT THERE." Kanda clicked his tongue and glared at Allen. "Tell that bastard it fits and I rather wear it there instead of here for idiots to see!"

Allen silently nodded.

Kanda exasperated and immediately stomped out of the cafeteria. Lenalee innocently waved while Allen and Lavi just dazed in confusion with the scene. Whatever happened that day really made Kanda furious and did not want anyone else to know.

"Lena, that was just weird." as Lavi broke the silence.

Lenalee walked over to the rectangular box that Kanda left on the bench and took a peek inside the content with a smile. Allen and Lavi just cocked their head simultaneously as they blinked in confusion.

"He's so sneaky. This is not the one we picked." as she closed the box back.

"Eh? It's not?!" as Allen tried to peek open, but Lenalee grabbed the box quickly and tucked it under her arm.

"You two will see soon enough! I can't spoiled the surprise!" as she turned heels, but quickly glanced back at the boys. "Let's just say he's recreating that night."

She covered her mouth and giggled as she left the cafeteria. Allen and Lavi stared at each other for a good minute and just shrugged. They will find out soon enough.

* * *

 **[FLASHBACK: Two months ago in France]**

Her slender fingers grasped firmly on her intricate cherry blossom fan as she fluidly moves across the air with subtle pale mandarin-colored veils trailed along as she gracefully turned clockwise while covering her lower half of her face. Upwards, horizontal cross and a quick twirl of her fan as it was shut immediately and hidden underneath her flowing sleeve as her arms stretching out straight, spinning slowly in an elliptical shape then into a smooth, straight transition while her knees bend with one of her long, slender arms straight up in the air and another arm compact close to her chest with her hand placing over where her heart located. Her index fingers leaning down close to her thumbs as her other fingers stayed intricately upright on her hands.

The pale lace around her mandarin dress flow smoothly around her slim waist as she turns and bends. Her blue top with embroidered lilac flowers accentuated her teasingly porcelain-colored neckline and small exposure of her collar and shoulders. Her long, silky black hair tied up in a ponytail with a small butterfly hair ornament on her black hair tie.

Her fluid movement followed instinctively by the nearby rich sound of the silk strings from her partner's Guzheng* with her strong, petite fingers gliding smoothly along while plucking with her ebony pick on her index.

Several specks of floating lights, known as fireflies, surrounded the entrancing dancer as her fingers gently brushes along and catching a few underneath her sleeves as she finished her last turn and gracefully crouching down with her hands over her knee, with her head in a bow as the music ends. There was silence.

Slightly breathing hard, she took a quick glance behind to see her partner smiling behind the silver mask as she quickly adjusted her golden mask.

Both performers got up and bowed at the loud, cheering and clapping audiences with a few whistling calls as they both exited the stage quietly.

"Monsieur Pierre, you have simply outdone yourself with this exquisite performance."

"Thank you, Lord Kamelot. It was a recommendation from a long-time friend who always gifted me with his sketches from his many adventures."

"Oh, I see." as Sheril grinned and adjusted his monocle. He turned to see his dazed sitting partner and smirk as he turned his attention back to Monsieur Pierre. "It seems the beautiful dancer has entranced my dear brother. Do you happened to know who she is?"

He shook his head. "I apologize. I don't know her name as I was told they would leave immediately after this performance."

Sheril tipped his head. "Thank you. Do not worry. I'm sure I can find out who she is." as he elbowed Tyki in the rib as it brought his senses back. Sheril slightly leaned back from his seating as he smirked at his adoptive son, Wisely, who was sitting next to the Earl a few seats away and smiling back at him.

"I believe _his_ name is Kanda Yuu."

"Kaichuu: Ichigen*!" as Kanda unsheathed Mugen and attacking ten level two Akumas while still wearing his annoying costume.

He had told Lenalee to stay back and guard the obnoxious Innocences with his General that decided to be a fuckin' firefly, hiding in a fuckin' aristocrat's place during a fucking gatherings of the pampered idiots! Adding fuel to the fire, his annoying General Froi Tiedoll was in the vicinity and suggested the damn idea since he knew how this stupid aristocrat likes.

"We should help Kanda too!"

General Tiedoll looked at Lenalee and placed his hand on her small shoulder. "It'll be fine. He just needs to vent out his frustration before we head back."

Both Lenalee and Tiedoll are hidden underneath a thorny canopy of his summoned Maker of Eden Innocence. She glanced over to see what General Tiedoll was sketching earlier and smiled. It was a charcoal sketch of Kanda in his costume with Mugen in his attack stance. She was quite jealous how beautiful Kanda was and how he was able to entrance every single person in the audience with his deadly dance. Lenalee looked back at Tiedoll again.

"But the Akumas are coming endlessly. We should-" as she saw his hand raised up quickly, interrupting her sentence and pointing up.

She looked up and her eyes widen as she witnessed several purple butterflies burning and yet, surrounding their barrier. Kanda destroyed the last Akuma and instinctively turned around to attack those creatures when he was quickly intercepted as he raised Mugen up quickly to his chest, blocking the sudden attack that threw him back hard and far into a tree with a huge crackling sound.

"Kanda!" as Lenalee shouted, but was held back by Tiedoll.

"Don't Lenalee. We're outnumbered here."

With parts of Tiedoll's Innocence barrier was slowly eaten away by those butterfly golems; they were able to view little by little of their surroundings. Standing above them was the Earl grinning with Road, in her doll form, on his shoulder watching the scene. Standing (or floating as it seems) on the right to the Earl was the Noah of Desire with the Noah of Wisdom, aka Wisely, sitting on the left side. Another Noah standing right in front of the barrier with Mugen suddenly in his hands, resting behind his back as he slightly turned his head at them with a smile on his face. It was the Fourteenth, aka Neah D. Campbell.

Lastly, standing right in front of Kanda Yuu was Noah of Pleasure, aka Tyki Mikk, as he placed one hand over his chest and another behind as he bowed like a gentleman. Kanda growled as he tried to move, but his body refused to listen; more like something was holding him down.

"Please my dear." as Noah of Pleasure was staring straight in those enchanting blue eyes, a rare for an Asian decent. "I've only came to properly escort a beautiful lady safely back home."

"I am no fuckin' lady in distress. Let us go now." as Kanda scowled while forcing his body to move from the invisible bond.

"Such foul words from a lady." as the Fourteenth purposely tapped Mugen on his back. "We came to give our thanks for that wonderful second performance earlier. It was quite lovely and yet, deadly. Just like you."

Wisely look at Kanda and then down below with a mischievous smile. "You can have that Innocence as a gift from us."

Kanda snorted, but felt something soft and firm on his chin as it was tilted up and his lips suddenly meeting with another pair. His eyes widen and tried to bite down the intruding tongue, but only gasped when he felt a tingling sensation from his nerves as his eyes automatically closed. His body went suddenly limp and falling into his capturer's awaiting arms as he was quickly sweep him up off his feet.

Noah of Pleasure adjusted and carried Kanda close to his chest as he walked towards his family with a smile on his face.

"What are you going to do with Yuu?"

Neah smiled as he turned around to face Tiedoll with Tyki standing beside him with a sleeping Kanda in his arms. "Nothing yet. We-" a chuckled. "It's better you tell him, Tyki."

Tiedoll raised his brow curiously.

"Just a simple permission from his loving father to court his _daughter_."

Lenalee's mouth gaped open, but quickly covered her mouth as she immediately looked at Tiedoll whose expression was unusually neutral. He scratched the back of his head.

"My, this is quite unexpected." as he looked up and around his surroundings and then, deactivated his Innocence. "Stay here, Lenalee."

As he walked towards the two Noah in front of them, the others floated down next to Lenalee as they watched quietly. Tiedoll stopped a few inches away from Noah of Pleasure as his hand reached out and touched Kanda's cool forehead and brushing his soft bangs away from his sleeping face.

"There is something more to this than courting my child... After all, you did purposely lead us here."

"Quite observant, General." as Neah shrugged. "Just our way to greet and have a chat."

"That's quite extravagant of you."

The Earl chuckled. "That's what we do best."

Tiedoll stared cautiously at the man who was captivated by his adopted son's enigma. And he suddenly laughed out loud, spooking everyone around him as they blinked in confusion.

"Yuu is quite a challenge to handle." as Tiedoll gently patted Kanda's forehead.

"Consider this a temporary truce between us, Noahs, with you, Exorcists." as the Earl suddenly appeared next to Neah. "Even though our blood runs thick with hatred, we can still suppress it."

"Allen Walker with her" as Tiedoll pointed at Road which she giggled. "Bookman who used to side with you is now with us and his apprentice junior is going out with Lenalee."

Lenalee gasped as her relationship with Lavi was a kept secret and hidden well, but how did the General know about it? The only people who knew about it was Allen and Kanda only as she trusted them the most. She looked at the Noah of Wisdom which he just smiled and shook his head, indicating that he knew but did not say.

"And my child with one of your promising and dangerous Noah, I am not going to lie about how unsettling this proposition is especially with this sudden infatuation."

"It wasn't sudden per say, General. I've been fascinated for quite awhile since we first met in Edo." as Tyki finally spoke up. "We can guarantee the same conditions as Allen Walker, but-" as he looked at Kanda with a smirk. "he's quite fiery and temperamental which can be slightly enticing."

"I will have a nice fatherly chat with him when he wakes up." as he turned to face both Neah and the Earl. "Ah yes, before you graciously escort us back, it would be nice if we can change Kanda out of his outfit." and turning back to Tyki. "He would be (un)grateful in your debt."

Tyki grinned. "That would be my pleasure."

Tiedoll looked at Lenalee with his finger on lips and wink at her. Lenalee giggled and nodded.

It was a perfect blackmail material for future purpose.

* * *

 **Notes:** **Guzheng** is known as a Chinese zither which is a string instrument. **Kaichuu: Ichigen** is Mugen's first Illusion attack. **  
**

As for Kanda's outfit vaguely described here, it was based during China's ancient dynasty of their dresses. I used this as a reference : it would be the first pic (from pinterest) pin/157414949445650480/

 **Thank you for reading and reviews!**


	4. A Dangerous Courtship

**Author's Note:** I had about two pages typed up for this on Halloween, but I had to stop since I had work early in the morning and I had typed up two one-shot fics before this that my brain was shutting down after 1am. I tried rushing this out on time, but after proofreading the first two pages, I hate the direction it went from my sleep-deprived state and redid majority of the scenes where I can properly conclude this fic.

I'm so happy and a bit sad that this is fic is finally completed.

Thank you everyone who read, follow, and fave this fic. You're the best.

* * *

 **[All Hallow's Eve]**

Loud chattering and laughs filled the spacious dining room where everyone were enjoying themselves while in their own costumes. It was highly decorative with many shades of oranges that compliment the black decorations and hints of red. The hosts of the party made sure the red color is paint, not real blood.

"Allen~" as Road stand beside the scarfing British boy. "Come dance with me~"

Allen swallowed a piece of cake. "Sure, but one piece of this cake. It's delicious!"

Road pouted, but chuckled at her silly date. Allen was wearing his replicated Clown Crown transformation without activating his Innocence. The silver mask covering around his eyes, white silk cape draping behind and covering part of his chest, wearing maroon dress shirt and black slacks, and tall black boots. His outfit can be easily mistaken as his uniform until he showed everyone his inactivated left arm.

"Allen! Stop munching there and join the party!" as Lavi waved across the room and maneuvering around the crowds towards Allen.

"doog si doof eht!" with a piece of dango in Allen's mouth.

Lavi laughed with his hand on his head and stomach. He was dress as suave pirate (as he like to call himself): long black trench coat with red linings, white ruffle shirt, black leather pant and tall black boots with gold linings.

He looked at Road. "Have you seen my Chinese princess, Road? She ditched me the moment we got here."

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Komui either." as Allen swallowed the last dango piece.

Road gave a playful chuckle. "Neah had to borrow the brother-sister duo for your Japanese friend."

"Where is Yuu now that you mentioned him? He came in his usual uniform here." as Lavi's scanned around the place.

Lavi felt a slight weight on his head and looked up to see one Tyki Mikk dressed in all white with silver linings, and his curly locks tied and resting over his shoulder.

Lavi whistled low. "All the women in the world will fall for you easily."

"Thank you for the compliment, Bookman Jr. You are not bad as yourself either." as Tyki swept his bang away from his eyes. "As for the question earlier, Kanda Yuu is currently being dressed up with your girlfriend's help."

Allen blinked. "Why?"

Road smacked his back. "Because your friend is embarrassed, that's why! He's only wearing it here exclusively."

"Lena did mentioned you're trying to recreate what happened two months ago." as Lavi rubbed his chin.

"But Tyki~ Remember what Neah said~ You gotta claim him before someone will after tonight~"

Tyki chuckled. "I have a reputation to keep for being the Noah of Pleasure."

Lavi held his hand up in front the tall man. "Yuu is someone who can't be claim easily."

"I know, but he's a smart one when the cards are dealt in front of him. We, Noahs, won't do anything without the permission of both the Earl and Neah." as his index finger went through Lavi's palm and out. "I've got permission with his doting father that I can court him as I pleased."

Lavi was about to speak again when he felt a huge weight came plummeting at him from behind with arms around his neck.

"Stop bullying Tyki." as she poked his cheek.

"My princess Lenalee!" as Lavi turned around quick and scooped her up in his arms, bridal-style. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"AH! YOU DAMN PIRATE! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER. LET GO OF MY LENALEE RIGHT NOW!" as Komui yelled across the room with Neah holding onto his collar with one hand.

"Big brother!" as she clasped her hands on both of Lavi's cheek and gave him one big kiss.

Komui whimpered as he created twin waterfalls from his eyes and just fainted with Neah just watching him.

Lenalee broke the kiss and panting while Lavi's head tilted back with his little soul flying out of him. Both Road and Tyki chuckled while Allen's mouth gaped open wide.

Neah cleared his throat. "Thank you all for coming to our party."

A gentleman bow.

"I hope you have enjoy yourself. As you all were informed, we are going to form and seal our truce here today."

A low chuckle and a small kick at Komui's sleeping form on the floor which he sprung up immediately.

Komui cleared his throat. "Since we have written and sealed our truce already, we like to cement our deal with a partnership ceremony-"

"DAMN IT NOAH. LET ME DOWN NOW!"

Everyone at the party turned their heads at the source and saw Skinn who chuckle happily as he walked into the room while Kanda continue to punch and kick him as he was being carried on Skinn's broad shoulder.

Tyki adjusted his silk tie and walked towards them as the Earl, dressed in a priest outfit, popped up in surprise next to Komui which spooked the hell out of his skin. The Earl threw several white petals in the air as Tyki stopped as Skinn gently dropped Kanda on the floor and walked towards with the rest of the family are standing at.

Tyki couched down with his hand held out for Kanda which he swatted immediately as he got up and dusting off his annoying costume. He chuckled and watched his beautiful prey fixing his hair and adjusting his shoulder sleeves which showed a bit more his smooth, porcelain skin. His costume was the exact same design except with color variation of white as main focus with silver base and lining around the edge. His black hair tied up in his usual ponytail with added satin veil cascading behind.

Kanda glared at the Earl who was dressed up as a priest, then back to Tyki who was dressed in white. He scowled as he turned immediately to Komui with killing intent in his aura.

"You said this was a partnership ceremony, but it looked like a damn wedding instead!" as he instinctively went to his waist for Mugen which it was not with him.

"Now Kanda, it's not like you're going to make vows and such. Just so happened that's how each of the Noah clan liked to wear on Halloween and you promised to wear whatever Lenalee has chosen." as Komui hid behind Neah who was smiling the whole time. "Be a good Kanda and listen, okay? It will be quick if you stop complaining."

"Damn you, Komui. I will slice to pieces when this shit is over." as he balled his hands into a fist hard.

"Lose that scowl on your face, Yuu~ It will ruin your beauty."

"And you!" as he turned back to Tyki and pointed at him. "Don't you call by my first name. What kind of sick mind you have for this shit?"

Tyki hummed while rubbing his chin with a wicked smile creeping up on his face as he took Kanda's outstretch hand and tugged it forward to his lips, and planting a long, soft kiss on Kanda's slender, callous fingers. Most of the Exorcists in the room went silent and mouths hanging open minus the Generals who just gave low whistling. Lavi smiled so wide and chuckling with Lenalee giving him a soft punch on his chest while Allen was snickering with Road next to him.

Komui stood silently with a grin on his face as he adjusted his glasses. "Now Kanda-kun, remember what I told you earlier. No pressure on you with this decision."

Kanda snorted as he yanked his hand back from the offending parasite in front of him. He frowned at the limited options he was given. _Oh fuck, why me?_

 _Che_. He walked up to that annoying Noah in front of him, cracked his knuckles and punch him on the side of his face. Half the room gasped as they watched his punch connected and was expecting for the Noah to either dodge, phased out, or stop the punch. Neah held up his hand to the other Noahs as a signal to not interfere while the Earl was watching in amusement.

Tyki chuckled with blood painted on the side of his mouth as he regained his composure. He was going to wipe it off with his gloved hand when he watched his lovely attacker grabbed his right wrist, stopping it midway. His scowl mask was still on, but he closed the gap between them as he moved their arms down, pressing his body close to his broad chest and leaned forward with the tip of his warm, moist tongue licking off the Noah's blood.

Miranda's face turned beet red and fainted in Marie's arms. Lenalee's cheeks became red and warm as she looked up in Lavi's eyes with sparkles in hers. Lavi chuckled, knowing how happy she looked. Road kept poking at the now petrified Allen who cannot believe what he just saw. As for Tiedoll, he just stood still with a sketch pad in his hand and sketching a particular moment.

Neah glanced to his side as his index finger went underneath Komui's chin and pressing upwards to close his opened mouth while having a huge smirk on his face. The Earl's eyes twinkled like the star's brightness and took out his white handkerchief as he wiped his tears away and blowing his nose.

Kanda moved back as he stood tall and staring straight into those golden eyes while keeping the grip on his wrist. "If I had to choose which one I hate the most, then it will be the Order over your kind."

 _Such raw honesty_. Tyki smiled.

"I will tell you straight off now, Tyki Mikk. I am and will not be your damn subdued toy just because of this damn agreement." as Kanda released his wrist with such force. "And I will not hesitate to personally kill you if you, alone, break this damn truce agreement."

Tyki closed his eyes with his wicked grin on his face as he combed back his bangs with his tan skin transitioning into ash-like color, his seven-starred stigmata appearing on his forehead as his bangs fell back into place and returning his gaze back at the Japanese Exorcist with his golden eyes.

"Kanda Yuu, you are a black diamond. Crude and rough." as he walked close and placed his hand around Kanda's neck, applying a small pressure. "And I will be the one who will refined that diamond. Polish and strong so you can kill me anytime."

The Earl was chewing and pulling on his handkerchief while his arm interlocked around Neah's arm as Neah's free hand went to pat on the Earl's head.

Tyki released his pressure on Kanda's neck and looked at the trio who were watching on the sideline. "There you have it. That's our vow."

Kanda glared.

Tyki smirked.

The Earl immediately threw his hands up high in the air as the balloons and confetti, that appeared out of nowhere, showered the guests. "I pronounced you two a happy couple!"

"WAIT. WHAT? THIS IS NO FU-" as Kanda felt an immediate lift off of his feet as he almost bit his tongue from the sudden movement.

"Earl. Neah. I shall take my leave." as Tyki gave a head bow.

Noah of Pleasure chuckled when he gave a bow to Tiedoll in the audience, but only saw the old man sobbing on one of his arms while the blonde beauty General next to him was patting his back as he walked away with his furious swordsman turned wife in his arms.

"Well, that turned out nicely." as Neah laughed.

Komui scooted away from Neah as he moved in stealth mode around the crowds and closer to where Lenalee was as he hid behind one of the guests so he can called out his Komuirin V by the push of the button. However, that particular guest he was hiding behind turned around slowly and emitting a fiery aura as it yanked the button out of Komui's hand. Komui turned around quick, but gulped heavily at the sight of the one person who had no problem of dragging the embarrassing Supervisor of the Order. It was Reever as he dragged the sobbing Komui by the back of his collar out of Lenalee's range.

* * *

Kanda gave a feral growl and glaring daggers at the damn Noah who pinned both of his arms by his fabric sleeves and one of his knee between his legs where he can't even kick due to his damn long ancient Chinese dress. He wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Get off of me, you damn pervert." as he struggled to move, but his outfit was damn annoying as it was restrained without having the Noah touching him.

"No. It's our night now." as Tyki leaned close to Kanda's ear and gave a short, warm blow into the hole. His voice in a husky whisper, "You will feel this one of a kind pleasure that only I can do."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

His lips slit into a dangerous slasher grin. "We can do that later, but for now, be a good boy and don't move."

Kanda choked on his breathing when he felt a foreign present stroking along the one or two blood veins inside his chest. It carefully traced along on one particular vein and circling around a certain organ, the heart, until it stopped right in the middle. A gentle push caused the Exorcist to choke and gasp on his breathing as his back arched.

"Keep in mind of this touch." as it moved away from and gliding down like stairs on his rib bones. "If you can tame this power of mine, then you're one step closer of victory."

"Bastard..." as Kanda's voice became hoarse.

Tyki chuckled. "That's for the punch earlier."

Kanda che'd.

"As for that seductive lick," as his hand slid further down, passing by his bladder gland, and stopping before touching a nearby gland. "I can give you this."

Tyki removed his other hand off of Kanda's sleeve and slowly sat up on his knees as he flicked his finger on his prostate.

A loud, sensual moan escaped from Kanda's mouth as his back arched higher than the first, his ears ringing from the sudden blood rush and his whole body feeling the sudden heat. His golden eyes captured and savored the sight of this sensual picturesque of an aroused Kanda Yuu. His panting becoming heavy as Tyki took out his phased hand as it became solid again and leaned over to caress his cheek with a smile on his face.

"We can go back to our usual bickering and how much you hate everything tomorrow," as he inched himself close with his lips feathering over Kanda's "but tonight, let's forget who we are and enjoy this."

As he captured those soft, rosy lips and savoring the kiss as Kanda responded back with slight dominance over his tongue. Tyki chuckled as he cannot be out kiss by this teen and parted his lips away with a trail of saliva coming out. He licked it while taking of his jacket which was tossed to aside and unbuttoning his shirt and cuffs, leaving his chisel chest exposed. Kanda turned his head away quick as he was not attracted by the sight. Not one bit except cursing mentally why his cheeks felt warm.

"Don't even comment." Kanda murmured.

"Alright." as Tyki chuckled as he kissed along his exposed neckline and down along his shoulder to collarbone.

It was not the night of an Exorcist nor a Noah, but two beings who simply want to temporary forget their cruel fate.

 **-THE END-**

* * *

 **The sentence for "doog si doof eht!" is backward for "the food is good" in case anyone didn't catch it. XD  
**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
